Restart
by saski chan
Summary: Mereka mendapatkan balasan setimpal dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Dan kini keduanya sibuk mencoba menata kembali hidup, juga hati masing-masing. Bisakah kejadian masa lalu itu membawa sebuah hal manis untuk keduanya? Atau memang tak ada sama sekali yang tersisa, selain kehancuran? / Sekuel When She Call / CH 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Restart**

 **(When She Call - Sequel)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto kembali menegak habis minuman digelasnya, yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya diisi oleh bartender. Jasnya sudah tak terpakai sejak memasuki club, kemeja putihnya kusut dengan beberapa kancing terbuka, dasi merahnya entah sudah kemana. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaannya, dan tak menginginkan siapapun untuk peduli untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin melepas penat sejenak, setelah mengalami hari yang berat.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Semua orang ditempat itu tampak sibuk menggerakkan tubuh mencoba mengikuti irama musik yang teramat keras. Naruto hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa, dikarenakan gelapnya tempat itu. Hanya kelap kelip lampu berbentuk bola yang menjadi sumber cahaya samar-samar.

Sekilas ia melihat warna pink diantara segerombolan manusia dilantai dansa. Warna pink itu terasa familiar. Mengingatkannya pada sosok perempuan yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya. Ah, ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi saat ini. Mana mungkin perempuan itu berada disini, di Suna.

Ya, saat ini Naruto berada di Suna. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ia resmi menyandang status duda. Semua itu dikarenakan Hinata yang menuntut cerai darinya, tentu saja itu terjadi sejak malam petaka itu. Hinata melaporkan segala yang ia dengar ke keluarga besarnya dan tanpa basa basi, besoknya Naruto langsung menerima surat permintaan cerai dari Hinata, lengkap dengan pukulan dari Neji, saudara laki-laki Hinata, serta umpatan dari keluarga besar Hinata lainnya. Tak hanya itu, keluarganya sendiri juga sangat marah padanya, dan juga malu.

Ia sudah mengalami masa-masa sulit, perceraiannya dengan Hinata berpengaruh besar kepada perusahaannya. Karena hampir semua kolega diperusahaan itu memihak Hyuuga, sang pemilik saham terbesar setelah ayahnya sendiri. Dan keinginan Hiashi agar ia mau mempertahankan sahamnya diperusahaan itu adalah dengan mendepak Naruto dari Konoha. Jadilah kini ia dipindahkan dari Konoha, ke Suna. Bertukar posisi dengan pimpinan perusahaan cabang Suna, demi kelancaran perusahaan. Saat ini pimpinan perusahaan cabang Konoha adalah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya, Kakashi Hatake.

Tapi tunggu dulu, Naruto mengingat sesuatu. Sakura.. dia memang berasal dari Suna. Hanya waktu kuliah dululah, ia memilih melanjutkan ke Konoha. Hingga keduanya bisa saling bertemu dan kenal. Jadi, tentu saja ada kemungkinan jika Sakura sekarang berada di tempat ini. Ini adalah kota kelahirannya.

Naruto kembali memandang lautan manusia dilantai dansa, dalam remang bisa ia lihat warna pink yang tak lain pastilah surai gadis itu. Ia bertaruh, selama ia hidup belum pernah ia melihat orang lain dengan warna rambut seperti itu. Tidak salah lagi.

Ia segera meninggalkan kursinya, berjalan cepat menuju lantai dansa, menembus kerumunan orang-orang hingga sampai ke tengah.

Sementara itu..

Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya, dengan kepala yang terasa semakin berat. Tak lupa tangannya sibuk mengalung erat dileher seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan sebuah tato disisi kepalanya, menjadikan tubuh lelaki itu sebagai tumpuannya. Tangan lelaki itu berada dipinggangnya, matanya tak lepas dari sosok didepannya yang meliukkan diri sambil memejamkan mata. Tak tahan, dikecupnya sudut bibir sang wanita. Membuat sang wanita membuka matanya, tampak terganggu.

"Jangan mengangguku, Gaara"

"Sorry" Gaara terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba aktifitas mereka terhenti saat sebuah tangan kokoh menarik lengan Sakura hingga membuatnya terlepas dari tubuh Gaara. Sakura hampir saja meradang, siap untuk memaki siapapun yang sedang menghentikan kesenangannya. Namun, matanya melebar saat menyadari siapa sosok yang sudah menarik tangannya.

Lelaki itu, lelaki dengan surai pirang dan warna mata biru laut jernih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Naruto.

"Sakura?" Naruto berucap duluan.

Sakura membuang keterkejutannya dan seketika mengganti ekpresinya menjadi dingin.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja ini aku, Naruto" Naruto memegang kedua sisi bahu Sakura.

"Aku tak mengenalmu" Sakura menepis tangan Naruto di bahunya.

"Tak mungkin, kita selalu bersama saat kuliah dulu"

"Kukira kau salah orang" Alis Sakura bertaut tanda tak suka.

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura, kenapa kau bertingkah tak mengenalku?" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Hey! Apa kau tak dengar, saat dia bilang dia tak mengenalmu" Kedua tangan Gaara tampak menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Lepaskan, bajingan!" Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar, lalu beralih melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Oke, Sakura. Jika ini yang kau mau" Naruto menatap tajam perempuan itu kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya.

Membuat raut angkuh sang perempuan tadi memudar. Ia melihat punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang.

"Sakura, apa benar kau tak mengenalnya?" Gaara bertanya kembali.

"Antar aku pulang, Gaara" Sakura tak menatap Gaara, melainkan masih memandang lurus ketempat dimana Naruto baru saja menghilang.

"Tapi, kita baru saja mu-"

"Aku mau pulang. Kau antar, atau aku pulang sendiri" Sakura memandang tajam lelaki disebelahnya, lalu kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

"Hei, Sakura. Biar kuantar" Gaara dengan cepat berusaha menyusul Sakura.

.

.

Seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto, Sakura tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu. Segala emosi berkecamuk dihatinya. Lalu entah kenapa, dengan nekat ia memutuskan untuk mengajukan lamaran di perusahaan Namikaze yang berada di Suna.

Sakura tahu, perusahaan itu pastilah milik keluarga Naruto. Namun ia tak pernah merasa tertarik untuk bekerja disana, sampai kemarin ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Untuk apa ia berada di Suna, kalau bukan untuk memimpin perusahaan itu?

Dan kini tepat seminggu setelah Sakura memasukkan berkas lamaran kerja ke perusahaan itu, ia mendapatkan panggilan untuk interview. Hampir semalaman ia tak tidur. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan panggilan interview, mengingat perlakuan terakhirnya pada lelaki itu. Sakura sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa sikapnya jadi begitu saat bertemu Naruto. Mungkin, karena ia menganggap Narutolah penyebab kekacauan dihidupnya.

Selama hampir dua tahun ini, Sakura sama sekali tak tahu kabar dari Naruto sejak malam itu. Segalanya berubah sejak malam itu. Ia berusaha menghilang dari Naruto, begitupun dengan Naruto. Mereka sama sekali tak berusaha untuk saling menemukan lagi. Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pria itu, yang ada difikirannya hanyalah bagaimana menyelamatkan rumah tangganya saat itu.

Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya, dan berjalan kedapur. Dilihatnya diruangan itu cuma ada sang ibu yang tampak sedang sibuk didepan keran air. Ia menghempaskan diri disebuah kursi dan mulai menyantap roti tawar mentega yang sudah disiapkan ibunya. Sekilas diliriknya jam dinding didapur, pukul delapan pas. Ayahnya pasti sudah dari tadi berangkat kerja. Menyadari keberadaan Sakura, sang ibu melirik anaknya.

"Kau sudah rapi sekali, mau kemana?" Mebuki menyudahi kegiatan menyuci sayurnya dan memilih mengambil tempat didepan kursi Sakura.

"Aku ada interview kerja hari ini"

"Benarkah? Kau bilang kau ingin istirahat dulu setelah kontrakmu di bank kemarin habis"

"Aku sudah istirahat sebulan, ibu. Lagipula aku ingin pindah ke apartemen sendiri saat aku sudah punya uang yang cukup. Menjadi pengangguran jelas hanya menghabiskan tabunganku" Sakura menghela napas.

"Kau bisa tetap tinggal disini sampai kapanpun, Sakura"

"Aku bukan anak-anak yang harus menyusahkan ibu lagi. Sudah cukupkan ibu menampungku selama hampir dua tahun ini" Sakura memandang sang ibu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dari kau bayi sampai setua apapun kau nanti, kau tetap anakku. Tak pernah menjadi masalah jika kau tinggal bersama kami" Mebuki memandang lembut anaknya.

"Terimakasih ibu, tapi ini saatnya aku menata kembali hidupku" Sakura mengulas senyum.

"Baiklah, ibu mengerti. Jadi kau akan melakukan interview dimana?" Mebuki mengambil sepotong roti dan mulai ikut memakannya.

"Namikaze Corp" Sakura menjawab singkat sembari menuntaskan potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Waah, bukankah itu perusahaan besar? Kudengar Suna adalah cabang kedua setelah Konoha ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku pergi dulu ya" Sakura bangkit dari kursi dan mengecup sekilas pipi sang ibu.

"Semoga berhasil sayang" Mata Mebuki mengikuti punggung Sakura yang sudah keluar menuju pintu.

.

.

Sakura menatap gedung tinggi didepannya, dengan nama Namikaze Corp. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam gedung itu, dan segera mencari pintu lift terdekat. Ia mengingat kembali isi pesan di emailnya yang menyebutkan ia harus kelantai 12. Ia masuk saat lift yang akan mengantarnya naik terbuka.

Kini ia sampai dilantai 12, dihadapannya telah ada sebuah lobby mewah dengan sofa-sofa besar berwarna hitam. Ia melirik kesebuah ruangan yang berada tepat disamping lobby.

"Permisi, saya Sakura Haruno. Saya diminta datang untuk interview lamaran kerja hari ini" Sakura berucap kepada perempuan yang tampaknya lebih tua dari Sakura dengan potongan rambut hitam pendek. Sepertinya perempuan ini adalah sekretaris siapapun yang berada dibalik pintu yang ada diruangan itu.

"Oh Nona Haruno, silahkan tunggu sebentar ya" Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan pelan untuk duduk disofa hitam yang tersedia diruangan lobby sebelahnya.

Tak sampai semenit, perempuan tadi muncul kembali didepan Sakura.

"Silahkan ikut denganku"

Sakura menurut dan berjalan dibelakang perempuan itu menuju kesebuah pintu. Setelah mengetuk, pintu tersebut dibuka dengan pelan. Sakura mengekor masuk kesebuah ruangan besar. Matanya langsung tertuju kesebuah meja utama dengan seseorang yang tampak sedang serius membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Permisi Tuan, saya mengantarkan yang melamar kerja"

"Ya, terimakasih Shizune. Kau bisa pergi" Sebuah baritone terdengar.

Perempuan bernama Shizune segera melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan. Menyisakan Sakura yang masih berdiri membeku. Sakura melirik sebuah papan nama terbuat dari kaca yang terletak diatas meja. Naruto Uzumaki, Direktur. Dirasakan tenggorokannya kering, bingung mau melakukan apa dan berucap apa. Sedangkan Naruto tampak masih sibuk membaca dokumen didepannya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nona" Naruto berucap setelah menutup sebuah map.

DEG. Perasaan Sakura mencelos. Baru saja Naruto, memanggilnya nona? Apa Naruto sedang bercanda?

Sakura berjalan pelan dan memposisikan diri didepan Naruto. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto. Dia sudah hampir lupa kapan ia benar-benar melihat wajah itu terakhir kali? Jelas, dua minggu lalu di club tidak bisa dihitung. Karena faktor pencahayaan yang tak bisa diandalkan. Mungkin tiga tahun yang lalu ia melihat Naruto, saat pernikahannya dulu.

Wajah itu kini tampak begitu dewasa, dengan pesona yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Tubuhnya tampak tegap dan gagah dengan jas hitam yang ia gunakan. Namun rautnya kini, berbeda. Tak hangat seperti biasa.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan memperkenalkan dirimu" Naruto berucap tenang.

Jadi Naruto benar-benar menganggap serius ucapannya kemarin? Sakura membatin. Ia bertingkah seolah tak mengenal perempuan didepannya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sebelumnya. Namaku, Sakura Haruno. Umurku 27 tahun. Salam kenal, Tuan" Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Ah, Haruno-san. Bagaimana dengan statusmu?"

Sakura hampir saja berjengit, mendengar kata 'Haruno-san' yang diucapkan Naruto. Namun ia berusaha menguasai diri.

"Statusku.. aku bercerai"

Sakura menangkap ekspresi terkejut Naruto sesaat. Namun dengan cepat pula ia mengganti ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Bisa ceritakan pengalaman berkerjamu?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya, benarkah ini? Ia merasa seperti main-main, sungguh menggelikan melihat Naruto bertingkah seformal ini sementara mereka sudah sangat mengenal dari dulu.

"Sepertinya anda bisa melihat itu semua dari berkas lamaranku, sudah kulampirkan lengkap" Sakura berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terdengar sinis, walau ia rasa itu hampir tak mungkin mengingat betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Kau lupa, ini adalah interview. Aku butuh melihat kemampuan komunikasimu. Agar aku tahu apakah kau bisa bekerja sama dengan rekanmu nanti" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menarik nafas, mencoba menyabarkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku seorang sarjana. Saat tamat kuliah, aku melamar disebuah bank swasta di Konoha dan bekerja selama dua tahun, lalu berhenti. Setelah itu aku pindah ke Suna dan juga berkerja disebuah bank swasta selama setahun dan aku baru saja habis kontrak di bank tersebut"

"Kau berhenti saat berkerja di bank pertama? Apa kau dipecat?" Naruto bertanya serius.

Sejenak Sakura tediam menatap sosok didepannya.

"Tidak. Aku mengundurkan diri, suamiku saat itu tidak ingin aku bekerja" Sakura menjawab dingin.

"Aa, jadi begitu. Ya setidaknya kau sudah memiliki pengalaman cukup banyak"

Sakura hanya tersenyum seadanya untuk menanggapinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau melamar kerja disini?" Naruto kembali bertanya serius.

Sakura tahu, ini adalah pertanyaan dimana perusahaan yang dilamar ingin mengetahui sudut pandang pelamar tentang perusahaan itu. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Aku merasa perusahaan Namikaze adalah perusahaan besar, dimana disini aku bisa kembali menerapkan disiplin ilmuku untuk membantu perusahaan ini"

Naruto mendengarnya masih dengan wajah datar. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari bekerja disini?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Aku mengharapkan mendapatkan gaji yang setimpal dengan pendidikanku. Dan bisa mendapatkan posisi yang sesuai dengan kemampuanku"

Naruto memandang lekat sosok didepannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Kau bisa pulang, Haruno-san"

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Sakura" Sakura berucap.

"Ternyata kau cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang baru kau kenal ya" Nada Naruto terdengar sinis.

Sakura merasa tercekat saat mendengarnya. Entah apa yang ada difikirannya, sampai ia berani melamar diperusahaan ini. Sekarang sedikit banyak ia menyesal karena harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang seperti ini.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, dialah yang telah memulai permainan ini sejak malam diclub. Dan Naruto hanyalah menyambut permainannya. Apa kini ia harus kalah? Ah Tentu saja tidak.

"Ya begitulah, Tuan Uzumaki" Sakura menanggapi singkat ucapan Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkerut tak suka mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Shizune akan mengirimkan kabar jika kau diterima atau tidak"

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Shizune, antar dia keluar" Naruto berbicara di telepon dimejanya.

Beberapa detik Sakura dan Naruto hanya saling bertatapan, dengan saling memasang wajah datar. Sibuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang bergejolak di hati masing-masing. Hingga terdengar ketukan dipintu, Shizune pun masuk.

"Mari Nona Haruno, saya antar keluar"

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto. "Saya permisi, Tuan-Uzumaki" Sakura sengaja menekan dua kata terakhir di kalimatnya.

"Hn" Naruto tak memandang lagi kewanita didepannya, dan mengalihkan atensinya ke sebuah map dan mulai membaca dokumen didalam map tersebut. Sampai didengarnya pintu ruangannya tertutup, ia kembali mendongak.

 _Sakura, apa sebenarnya maumu?_

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Aaa sepertinya bakalan jadi multichapter._ _Segala review diterima. Yang punya saran dan ide juga silahkan. Semoga author bisa menuntaskan fic ini – Saski Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Restart**

 **(When She Call – Sequel)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"K-kau bercerai?" Mata seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikucir satu itu melebar.

"Ya, begitulah" Sakura menatap malas sosok didepannya. Dalam satu hari ini ia sudah dua kali harus mengungkapkan tentang statusnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena kau menerima telepon dari seorang lelaki, teman kuliahmu dulu, kau bisa bercerai Sakura?" Dahi Ino berkenyit.

"Tentu saja bisa, Ino" Sakura mengambil segaris kentang goreng dan mencelupnya di saus kemudian memasukkan kemulutnya.

Ino adalah sahabatnya saat sekolah dulu sebelum akhirnya Sakura berpisah dengannya karena ia melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha. Dan tanpa disangka mereka bertemu kembali tadi, didalam lift. Tepat disaat lift yang akan membawa Sakura turun kelantai dasar, berhenti sejenak di lantai 10. Ino masuk kedalam lift dengan teriakan heboh, mendapati Sakura disana. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua saat itu didalam lift.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ino langsung menyeret Sakura ke cafe terdekat dari kantor demi bisa melepas rindu. Tentu saja ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura, yang ia ketahui sudah tinggal di Konoha bersama Sasuke kini malah berada di Suna, dikantor tempat ia bekerja tepatnya.

Mengetahui Ino takkan melepasnya sebelum ia bercerita, Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahu alasan keberadaannya di Suna adalah karena ia telah bercerai dengan Sasuke, dan kini ia melamar di perusahaan Namikaze, tempat yang sama dengan Ino bekerja. Tak lupa ia menceritakan kejadian sebuah malam petaka kepada Ino, yang menurutnya merupakan sumber utama perceraiannya.

"Malam itu adalah awal retaknya hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Dia berubah sejak saat itu, dia menduga aku ada main dibelakangnya dan mulai tidak mempercayaiku sama sekali. Sikapnya lama kelamaan semakin dingin, hingga tepat 3 bulan sejak itu aku memergoki dia berselingkuh dengan seorang kliennya"

Ino tampak menutup mulutnya, wajahnya tampak ngeri mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Memergokinya bagaimana?" Kini Ino memandangnya takut.

"Aku mendatangi hotel tempat ia mengikuti sebuah pelatihan, dan ya aku melihat ia tak sendiri dikamarnya" Sakura mendecih.

"A-Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu semuanya. Kau bercerai, karena Sasuke yang selingkuh. Dan ia berselingkuh karena menduga kau lebih dulu selingkuh?" Ino berucap.

"Tak perlu diperjelas, Ino" Sakura menatap sengit perempuan didepannya. Ia sudah teramat malas mendengar nama mantan suaminya itu disebut. Untung saja saat ini ia sudah _move on_ , kalau saja saat ini adalah bulan-bulan pertama perceraiannya, ia pasti sudah sesegukan karena nama itu disebut.

"Tapi siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang meneleponmu malam itu? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita? Apa aku pernah melihatnya?"

"Hmm, kurasa tidak. Ia datang saat upacara pernikahan pagiku. Sedangkan kau tak hadir saat itu. Ia hanyalah sahabatku saat kuliah di Konoha"

Ino mengingat-ingat kembali, saat itu ia memang tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahan Sakura yang dilaksanakan pagi hari dikarenakan pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya mengalami delay.

"Lalu, apa ia tidak ada saat pesta dimalam hari?"

"Tidak, dia hanya datang diupacara pernikahanku"

Ino tampak mangut-mangut, ia memang tidak sempat menghadiri upacara pernikahan Sakura, namun ia datang ke acara pesta dimalam harinya.

"Kau sudah berada di Suna hampir dua tahun, dan kita tak pernah ketemu? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencariku" Perempuan itu tampak kesal.

"Hidupku terlalu berantakan Ino, aku tak sempat mengingat dan mencari siapapun" Sakura melirik sinis Ino.

"Ya, ya aku memaklumi. Bagaimanapun, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah kembali kesini" Ino tersenyum padanya.

Sejenak, hati Sakura menghangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tak meluapkan segala bebannya kepada orang lain. Selama ini ia hanya bekerja dengan serius, berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan segala hal yang terjadi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau sudah menikah?"

"Aku baru saja bertunangan, Sakura. Dan enam bulan lagi aku akan menikah" Ino manatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah? Ah selamat Ino. Untung saja kita bertemu, kalau tidak aku pasti melewatkan acara besarmu itu" Sakura mengulas senyum untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, dan kau harus menjadi pengiring pengantinku, Sakura" Ino tampak antusias.

"Tentu saja"

"Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan interviewmu tadi?" Ino berucap sambil meraih minumannya.

"Hm.. Kurasa tak berjalan baik. Uzumaki itu menanyaiku dengan tajam"

"Uzumaki? Maksudmu direktur langsung yang memberimu interview?" Ino tampak berhenti dari kegiatan menyeruput _vanilla latte_ nya.

"Ya, Naruto Uzumaki. Direktur muda itu" Sakura merasa mual saat harus menyebutkan itu.

"Biasanya yang memberi interview untuk karyawan baru adalah kepala bagian karyawan, Iruka. Kenapa langsung direktur ya?" Dahi Ino tampak berkerut, ia meletakkan kembali gelas kecil berisi minuman hangat itu kemeja didepannya.

"Entahlah mungkin kali ini ia lebih selektif menerima karyawan baru" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, tak peduli.

"Ya kurasa begitu. Kau tahu Sakura? Naruto itu seorang duda" Mata Ino tampak mencelang saat berucap.

"Ha? Begitu ya.."

Sakura sudah menduganya, mengingat dimalam petaka itu ia sempat berbicara dengan Naruto, setelah Sasuke dengan berat hati mengoper handphone ke Sakura. Naruto membutuhkannya saat itu, karena ia ingin cerita bahwa Hinata mendengar semua percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

"Iya, kudengar istrinya menceraikannya karena Naruto berselingkuh"

Sakura ragu ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut atau tidak. Tapi sedikit banyak ia penasaran, kalau memang Naruo bercerai, kenapa kini ia berada di Suna? Bukankah Konoha adalah tempat kelahirannya?

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya, tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Ya karena hal itulah, kini Naruto dipindahkan menjadi direktur perusahaan di Suna. Saat itu perusahaannya yang berada di Konoha terancam bangkrut, karena keluarga mantan istrinya yang tidak senang dengan keberadaan Naruto di Konoha. Mereka ingin mengusir Naruto" Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Sakura membeku mendengarnya, seolah pertanyaan yang tadi memenuhi fikirannya terjawab sudah.

"Dan yang kudengar, istrinya langsung menikah lagi dengan lelaki pilihan keluarganya tepat setelah 3 bulan bercerai dari Naruto. Kurasa tidak sulit jika Naruto ingin menikah lagi, namun sampai sekarang ia masih memilih sendiri"

Sakura masih terdiam. Jadi itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kehidupan lelaki itu, sama hancurnya dengan dirinya. Ia tidak menderita sendiri. Lelaki itu pastilah sama sepertinya, mencoba bangkit kembali setelah kejadian yang menghancurkan karir dan rumah tangganya.

Sakura menelan ludah, bagaimana jika Ino tahu, dialah wanita penyebab perceraian Naruto.

"Sakura?" Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah maafkan aku, ini pasti topik yang sensitif untukmu" Ino memasang wajah tidak enak.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Ino" Sakura menyembunyikan kegundahannya.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sakura berbunyi, membuatnya mengalihkan fokus ke ponsel pintarnya. Sebuah pemberitahuan, bahwa ada satu email masuk terbaru. Sakura membukanya dan membaca deretan kata-kata dilayar datar itu. Keterkejutan muncul dirautnya.

"Kenapa sakura?" Ino yang memperhatikan itu bertanya.

"Ino.. kurasa mulai besok kita akan satu kantor" Sakura mendongak menatap Ino.

"Benarkah? Maksudmu, kau diterima?" Ino menatapnya semangat.

Sakura mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ah pasti menyenangkan sekali" Ino tersenyum lebar.

Sakura balas tersenyum samar. Ia harap benar, akan bisa menyenangkan seperti yang Ino bilang. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa takut dihatinya, entah bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

.

Sakura mulai sibuk berkutat dengan layar komputer didepannya. Rasanya, tak banyak hal yang terjadi dihari pertamanya bekerja. Ia ditempatkan disebuah divisi pengembangan program kantor. Dengan seorang atasan, wanita cantik bernama Kurenai.

Aktifitasnya terhenti saat mendengar suara langkah yang tampak berlari kecil menujunya, ia melongo keluar dari kubikelnya. Tampak perempuan berambut cokelat dicepol dua, berjalan tergesa menujunya. Perempuan itu lalu dengan cepat duduk dimejanya yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Tenten, ada apa?" Sakura bertanya pada Tenten, ia sudah berkenalan dengan perempuan itu saat pertama duduk dimejanya. Yang ia tahu, Tenten baru saja akan ke toilet, tapi kini kenapa perempuan itu tampak kembali dengan terburu-buru.

"Direktur sedang berkeliling, Sakura" Tenten menjawab sembari mengatur napasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Ia sedang menuju kemari" Tenten mengalihkan fokusnya kekomputer dimejanya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan mengetik di keyboardnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Apa itu artinya ia akan melihat Naruto? Dia harus bersikap bagaimana, mengingat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak karena sudah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada pria itu akibat malam petaka itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya sedang menyapa seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu. Sakura kembali mengintip dari kubikelnya, ia melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ditemani sosok lelaki jangkung, yang belakangan Sakura ketahui adalah Shikamaru, asisten Naruto.

Diperhatikannya karyawan lain berdiri dari setiap mejanya untuk menyapa dan membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto. Pandangannya beralih ke Tenten yang ternyata juga sudah berdiri. Oh, apakah ia juga harus? Dan belum sempat ia bertanya pada Tenten, Sakura melihat Tenten yang membungkuk didepannya. Ia segera menoleh, dan benar saja dibelakangnya kini sudah ada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

Dengan pelan Sakura berdiri, melepas kursinya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap iris aquamarine didepannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Uzumaki" Ia membungkuk dan mengulas senyum pada Naruto.

Beberapa detik yang mencekam bagi Sakura. Karena Naruto hanya diam menatapnya. Mungkin tak hanya Naruto, semua orang diruangan itu kini ikut memperhatikan kearahnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Naruto akhirnya berucap.

Sakura hampir saja melongo heran, namun dengan cepat ia menahan diri. Apa direktur itu baru saja amnesia? Terbentur dimana dia?

"Sakura Haruno?" Sakura menjawab ragu, bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Naruto. Untuk apa ia menanyakan nama Sakura lagi?

"Kau tahu, kau harus memakai name tag seperti karyawan lainnya. Tak mungkin kan aku harus selalu menghafal semua nama karyawanku" Naruto menatapnya jengah.

"Tapi aku belum dapat name tag nya" Sakura menyahut cepat "-Tuan" Sakura buru-buru menambahkan ujung kalimatnya saat menyadari omongannya yang sedikit tidak sopan.

Naruto melirik kearah Shikamaru. Menyadari itu, Shikamaru dengan cepat merogoh sebuah tas hitam petak yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"-Aa ini name tagnya" Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah name tag dengan tali berwarna hitam kepada Naruto. " Aku lupa memberikannya" Shikamaru menanggapinya cuek.

Naruto menerima name tag itu dan kembali melihat ke wanita didepannya.

"Kemari" Ucap Naruto memberi aba-aba ke Sakura.

Sakura dengan ragu mengambil langkah hingga kini ia berada tepat didepan Naruto. Dan tanpa diharapkan, jantungnya mulai berdebar. Dari jarak segini ia bisa menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki didepannya. Belum lagi lelaki itu sangat tampan hari ini dengan setelan jas berwarna silver, dengan dalaman kemeja hitam, dan dasi merah.

Naruto memandang perempuan didepannya, dan mulai memasukkan tali name tag dari pucuk kepala Sakura. Lalu ia memajukan dirinya sedikit demi menyibak rambut belakang Sakura, agar tali name tag itu berada tepat dikerah leher kemeja Sakura.

Menyadari posisi mereka yang teramat dekat, membuat pipi Sakura memanas. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, rona merah menjalari pipinya. Seketika ujung-ujung jemarinya dingin demi menetralkan rasa gugup yang datang tiba-tiba.

Naruto menarik kembali tubuhnya, kini name tag itu sudah mengalung sempurna dileher Sakura. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar seperti karyawan perusahaan ini, Sa ku ra Ha ru no" Naruto berkata sembari mengeja kembali nama Sakura yang tertera di nametag itu.

Sakura masih terdiam menatap sosok didepannya, dengan degupan jantung yang semakin menggila. Lelaki ini.. kenapa teramat mempesona.

"Terima kasih, Tu-"

"Naruto-kun!" Suara seorang perempuan memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura dan semua orang yang berada diruangan itu mengalihkan atensi kesosok yang baru saja muncul di pintu ruangan. Perempuan berambut pirang pucat panjang, dengan poni yang membingkai paras cantiknya mengenakan pakaian mewah itu berjalan mendekat. Derap langkahnya yang menggunakan high heels bergema disatu ruangan yang dari tadi memang mendadak sunyi.

"Kau disini, rupanya" Perempuan itu berucap ketika sampai didepan Naruto.

Siapa perempuan ini? Siapapun dia, Sakura bisa langsung merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak akan suka dengan perempuan ini.

"Shion? Ada apa?" Naruto menanggapinya.

"Aku menunggu terlalu lama diruanganmu. Bolehkah aku menemanimu berkeliling?" Shion tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Dan ya, bisa dipastikan Sakura memang tidak suka dengan perempuan ini. Perasaan hangat yang tadi dirasakannya kini perlahan berubah panas.

"Tak perlu. Kurasa aku sudah cukup berkeliling. Kita bisa kembali keruanganku saja" Naruto berucap. Dan tanpa menatap Sakura yang tadi adalah lawan bicaranya, Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi.

Shion, perempuan itu dengan riang mengikuti Naruto. Lalu dengan sengaja ia mengamitkan tangannya ke lengan pria itu. Mereka melangkah bersama keluar dari ruangan.

Bisa Sakura rasakan kini dadanya terasa sesak. Degupan yang tadi terasa indah berubah menjadi menyakitkan? Apa kini ia terkena serangan jantung?

Sakura kembali duduk dikursinya. Ia menatap kosong layar komputernya. Siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu? Kenapa dengan mudahnya membuat Naruto mengalihkan diri dari dirinya? Apa yang belum Sakura ketahui? Apa itu pacarnya? Atau mungkin.. tunangannya? Entahlah apapun itu, kini perasaannya yang tadi hampir saja melembut ke Naruto, lenyap sudah.

"Sakura?" Suara Tenten membuatnya mengalihkan fokus keperempuan itu.

"Ya, Tenten?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten bertanya khawatir melihatnya.

"Ah ya, aku baik baik saja" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pasti kaget mendapat perhatian direktur tiba-tiba ya? Ah kau beruntung sekali" Tenten menatapnya kagum.

"Kurasa itu hal yang biasa saja" Sakura berucap, sejujurnya awalnya ia merasa spesial. Tapi kemudian setelah perempuan Shion itu datang semua hal itu terasa biasa saja.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Direktur memang orang yang baik, tapi menyangkut perempuan biasanya dia dingin sekali, Sakura"

"Kurasa tadi hanya kebetulan saja. Mungkin dia risih melihat karyawannya yang seperti tidak ada identitas"

"Hm, begitukah?"

"Omong-omong siapa perempuan bernama Shion tadi, Tenten?" Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia putri salah satu pemegang saham. Entahlah katanya ia baru tiba dari London seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa Sakura?"

"Ha, tidak. Hanya bertanya" Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Hei, mau makan siang?"

"Boleh. Tapi, setelah aku ketoilet ya" Tenten dengan segera keluar dari mejanya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu ruangan.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung Tenten dengan fikiran yang semakin melayang entah kemana.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari pertama Sakura bekerja. Ia jarang melihat Naruto. Ya tentu saja, mengingat ruangan tempat ia bekerja berada di lantai 8. Lelaki itu sendiri berada di ruangan besarnya di lantai 12. Ia tak mengambil pusing hal itu, ia pikir malah semakin bagus jika ia tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Jadi ia tak perlu merasakan segala emosi yang tak terdefinisikan dihatinya saat melihat pria itu. Dan ia bisa lebih fokus dengan pekerjannya.

Namun kali ini sepertinya ketenangan itu akan kembali terusik, mengingat saat ini ia harus mengantarkan sebuah dokumen dari atasan langsungnya, Kurenai, keruangan Naruto. Kurenai sudah memberitahunya bahwa Shizune tidak masuk hari ini, jadi ia harus mengantarkan langsung dokumen itu sampai kedalam ruangan Naruto.

Sakura menarik nafas saat sudah berada didepan pintu dan mengetuk pelan pintu didepannya. Tak ada jawaban, iapun membuka perlahan pintu itu, dan melangkah masuk.

Ia cukup terkejut melihat Naruto sedang tidak sendiri diruangan itu. Ia bersama Shion, dan mereka sedang duduk disofa yang tersedia diruangan Naruto. Perasaan kesal mendadak menguasainya, mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk tidak berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, Naruto mengalihkan fokusnya kewanita itu. Shion yang melihat Naruto yang tak lagi memperhatikan dirinya, tampak menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Maaf tuan, saya sudah mengetuk pintunya sebelum masuk" Sakura berucap seakan menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari keduanya. "Tapi saya rasa saya bisa kembali nanti saja" Sakura sudah akan berbalik.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya" Kata-kata Naruto menghentikan gerakannya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menarik senyum paksa, semakin gagal menutupi ketidaksukaannya berada disituasi itu "Saya mengantarkan sebuah dokumen dari Nona Kurenai" Ucapnya.

"Sini, biar kulihat"

Sakura berjalan mendekat, dengan Shion yang tampak terang-terangan mendengus kesal kepadanya. Ia pastilah sudah menginterupsi pembicaraan penting mereka, hingga perempuan itu jadi seperti itu. Ah Sakura tak ingin memaklumi perempuan itu. Baginya perempuan itu memang meyebalkan.

Ia sampai kesebelah Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah map. Naruto mengambil map dan membuka sekilas map itu kemudian beralih ke sosok perempuan yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau lihat Shion, aku sedang banyak perkerjaan. Haruno-san, tolong antar dia keluar"

"T-tapi aku masih ingin bicara denganmu" Shion berucap, tak terima dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Tak bisakah kau mengerti, bahwa ini adalah jam kerja?" Naruto menatapnya lelah.

Dalam hati Sakura, ia benar-benar muak melihat tingkah perempuan itu. Ditambah ternyata Naruto tak begitu senang dengan beradaan Shion diruangannya. Apa mereka sedang ada masalah?

Shion mendecak kesal lalu kemudian berdiri. Sakura sudah akan bergerak mendekatinya, sebelum Shion kembali berkata.

"Aku tak perlu diantar" Shion melirik Sakura tajam, kemudian dengan menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya ia berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Kini diruangan itu tersisa Sakura dan Naruto. Dengan atmosfir yang jauh lebih tak mengenakkan dibanding saat pertama Sakura masuk.

"Aku permisi dulu" Sakura berucap tanpa memandang ke Naruto.

"Tunggu" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

Sakura berbalik untuk melihatnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan raut yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang manis. Entah dengan dasar apa, ia merasa kesal dengan lelaki itu.

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Hm, bagaimana minggu pertama bekerjamu?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Sakura menatap tak percaya sosok didepannya. Pertanyaan basi apa itu? Sama sekali tidak penting, dan itu hanya menambah kekesalannya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa" Sakura menjawab datar.

Mata Naruto menyipit memandang wanita didepannya. Dia tahu perempuan ini sebelumnya bertingkah untuk tak mengenalnya. Tapi responnya kini bukan seperti yang kemarin, lebih tepatnya ia tampak seperti perempuan yang sedang kesal, marah.. atau cemburu?

Sakura yang memperhatikan Naruto yang terdiam, kembali berbalik untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

"Haruno-san" Suara Naruto kembali menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" Ia bertanya bosan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Buatkan aku kopi"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura berbalik. Sudah jelas membuat kopi adalah pekerjaan _Office Boy_ , dia kan bisa dengan mudah menghubungi Pantry untuk mendapatkan kopi. Jadi kenapa harus menyuruh Sakura? Mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas omongan Naruto. Namun terkatup kembali.

Menarik nafas sekali, Sakura berucap. "Baiklah. Ada lagi, tuan?" Ia berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak. Kau bisa pergi"

Sakura kembali menuju pintu, dan tepat saat ia menarik kenop pintu. Ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar dokumennya"

Seakan itu hanyalah angin lalu, Sakura tak menanggapinya dan segera menutup dengan cukup keras pintu dibelakangnya.

 _Sepertinya aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu begitu marah, Sakura.._

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Terimakasih untuk semua reviewnya, author jadi semangat ngelanjutin. Hehe._

 _Adakah yang masih bingung dengan alurnya? Mungkin akan semakin diperjelas dichapter-chapter berikutnya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. See you on next chapter - Saski Chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Restart**

 **(When She Call – Sequel)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau sudah bercinta lagi semenjak bercerai?" Suara wanita beriris aquamarine terdengar.

Sakura melirik dari balik gelas putih bening yang kini sedang ia teguk ke wanita blonde disebelahnya.

Ia menandaskan minuman mengandung alkohol itu dan meletakkan gelas tinggi tersebut kemeja bar didepannya.

"Menurutmu?" Ia balik bertanya singkat.

"Hm, entahlah, yang kutahu kau gadis baik-baik saat sekolah dulu. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah kuliah di Konoha sudah merubahmu" Ino mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar celotehan sahabatnya. Ia memutar duduknya yang tadi menghadap meja bar, hingga kini menghadap ke sebuah lantai dansa yang tampak lengang. Lampu-lampu berwarna berputar pelan. Ini baru jam 10, musik di club masih belum begitu berat.

"Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku disentuh lelaki, Ino" Ia menoleh ke Ino.

"Aku tak percaya" Ino ikut memutar tubuhnya dan melirik Sakura.

"Kau fikir setelah aku disentuh oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, akan ada pria lain yang bisa membuatku berhasrat?"

Mungkin minuman alkohol yang sedari tadi diminumnya mulai memberi reaksi ditubuhnya. Ia merasa lebih rileks dan tak terbebankan saat ia kembali menyebut nama Sasuke. Tapi ia tak berniat mabuk malam ini, hanya sedikit alkohol bersama sang sahabat.

"Haha.. benar juga. Pasti sulit membangkitkan seleramu setelah sosok sesempurna itu yang menyentuhmu" Ino tampak setuju dengannya.

Tak ada percakapan untuk sesaat. Keduanya sibuk menikmati musik.

"Kau sedang merindukan kekasihmu" Sakura berucap setelah memperhatikan arah bicara Ino.

Mendengar itu, Ino tersenyum kecil. "Ya, dia sedang ke Konoha. Mengurus beberapa hal"

"Jadi, kapan kau mau mengungkapkan padaku siapa lelaki gila yang menjadikanmu tunangannya?" Sakura menarik sebelah alisnya.

"Haha.. Kau akan tahu nanti"

"Hei, Sakura"

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang lelaki muncul dari sebelahnya.

"Gaara?"

Sosok itu tersenyum padanya dan memesan sebuah minuman ke bartender.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah mendapat pekerjaan baru?"

"Kabarku baik, dan aku sudah mendapatkan perkerjaan disebuah perusahaan"

"Ah, jadi itulah alasan kau sering tak mengangkat teleponku. Sibuk dengan perkerjaan baru, eh?"

"Jangan mulai, Gaara" Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan.

Gaara terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Aa- iya, perkenalkan, Ino" Sakura melirik Ino "Ino, ini Gaara, teman kerja dikantor lamaku"

Ino dan Gaara bersalaman singkat sembari melempar senyum.

Minuman pesanan Gaara datang.

"Mau bergabung, Sakura?"

"Tidak malam ini, Gaara. Aku bersamanya" Sakura berucap santai.

"Ok, see you next time cherry" Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Wow" Ino berkomentar, saat Gaara sudah tak lagi tampak. "He's hot"

"Ya, aku tahu"

"Hanya tahu? Ck, ia jelas sekali tertarik padamu" Ino menatap Sakura gemas.

"Dan jelas sekali pula aku tak tertarik padanya" Sakura meraih gelas Ino dari tangannya dan menegak habis cairan didalam gelas itu.

Ino yang melihat itu membiarkannya. Mereka pasti sudah mulai mabuk hingga rasanya tak lagi mempermasalahkan apa-apa.

"Hm.. Bahkan lelaki sepertinya sudah tak menarik dimatamu" Ino berucap heran.

"Begitulah" Sakura hanya merespon singkat. Ia merasa mulai berkunang.

"Jadi, sepertinya pria lajang tak menarik bagimu" Ino mengambil kesimpulan asal. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu, direktur kita Sakura? Menurutku, ia tampan, menarik, tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi, belum lagi kulit tan seksinya. Kalau saja aku masih single, aku pasti sudah mengejarnya"

Sakura terkikik kecil, kali ini kalimat Ino terdengar benar untuk otaknya saat ini. Bayang-bayang disentuh oleh lelaki itu beberapa tahun yang lalu mendadak muncul difikirannya.

"Ya, dia tak bisa dibilang biasa. Belum lagi, dia hebat diranjang" Sakura menatap Ino sayu.

"Begitu ya? Dia memang hebat.. Ha? Hebat?" Mata Ino terbelalak kaget. Seakan kepalanya baru saja disiram air dingin.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, Sakura?" Ino memutar kursi Sakura, dan meraih kedua bahu wanita itu.

Menyadari itu, Sakura berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sial, dia pasti mulai mabuk hingga kalimat-kalimat tak diinginkan melesat keluar dari mulutnya.

"M-maksudmu apa? Kau pasti salah dengar" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, demi mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Tidak, kau baru saja mengatakan ia hebat diranjang. Kau! Karyawan dua minggu diperusahaan Namikaze sudah ditiduri oleh direkturnya?" Mata Ino mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Bukan begitu Ino!" Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan kedua tangan mengibas-ngibas didepan tubuhnya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku akan cerita. Tapi tidak disini"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, dan malam ini kau harus menginap di apartemenku" Ino turun dari kursi dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"T-tapi Ino-"

"-Jangan membantah, jalang" Ino berucap pedas, menoleh kepadanya. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menarik Sakura.

Sakura menganga kaget mendengar umpatan dari Ino.

"You're bitch" Sakura membalas ucapan Ino, namun tak digubris sama sekali. Sedetik kemudan ia tertawa, begitupun dengan perempuan didepannya yang ikut tertawa geli.

 _Well, bestfriend yelling 'bitch' to each other. Isn't it?_

Dan kali ini sepertinya ia harus cerita lengkap dari nol tentang hubungannya dengan direktur muda Namikaze Corp, Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

Sakura memasuki lift dengan terburu-buru. Ia mendengus setelah melirik jam ditangannya. Ini semua gara-gara Ino. Ia harus bergadang hanya untuk menceritakan dongeng kisah hubungannya dengan Naruto hingga larut malam. Berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan, belum lagi ia harus pulang kerumah untuk mandi dan berpakaian. Ia jelas tak bisa memakai pakaian Ino, mengingat mereka satu kantor. Dan Sakura tak ingin ada yang mengomentarinya yang memakai baju yang pernah dipakai Ino.

Sakura sudah berada di lift dan ketika ia hendak menekan tombol angka 8, masuklah sesosok lelaki berambut pirang kedalam lift bersama dirinya. Sakura menekan tombol lift dengan cepat dan bergeser ketepi agar tak bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto.

Ruangan petak itu hening. Sakura memilih memandang lurus ke deretan tombol berisi angka-angka didepannya.

"Kau terlambat, Haruno-san" Naruto berucap, juga tanpa melihatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu"

Naruto menoleh kesamping dengan raut tak percaya. "Menurutmu, hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya kesosok disampingnya. "Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku, Tuan uzumaki" Sakura memandang mata itu dengan berani.

Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura, namun perlahan mata Naruto beralih turun ke bagian depan tubuh wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura menyadari arah mata Naruto.

"Kau tak mengancing kemejamu dengan benar"

 _Apa?!_

Sakura terkejut mendengar itu, ia menunduk kebawah melihat kancing bajunya. Kemeja berwarna peach itu terkancing miring, menandakan butir kancing yang terpaut tidak dengan lubang yang tepat. Sakura dengan cepat berbalik kesudut lift.

"J-jangan mengintip" Sakura gelagapan mengingatkan lelaki yang berada dilift yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kancing bajunya dan mengancingkannya kembali dengan urutan yang benar.

Tanpa disadari bahwa dinding lift tersebut berbahan besi silver metalik. Hingga mau tak mau Naruto bisa melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan melalui pantulan didinding lift. Ia menelan ludah, bisa dirasakan pipinya memanas, desiran hangat memenuhi tubuhnya.

Tepat saat itu pintu lift terbuka. Sakura dengan cepat pula berbalik dengan kemeja yang sudah terkancing rapi plus wajah memerah malu, sedangkan Naruto hanya berusaha memasang wajah datar dengan rona tipis yang belum juga hilang.

Menyadari lift sudah terhenti dilantai 8, Sakura segera keluar dari lift tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan perut yang membesar masuk kedalam lift dengan canggung. Entahlah, melihat direktur dengan seorang karyawan perempuannya dengan wajah sama-sama memerah didalam lift, membuatnya sedikit tidak enak. Apalagi, ia menyadari gerakan si perempuan yang seperti habis merapikan kemejanya.

"Lantai berapa, Anko?" Naruto berucap setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"S-sepuluh, Tuan" Anko sedikit kaget karena suara Naruto yang membuyarkan fikirannya.

Naruto menekan tombol lift untuk Anko, kemudian menekan tombol untuk lantai ruangannya sendiri.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Naruto melirik perut Anko.

"7 bulan, Tuan" Anko tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kurasa kau perlu secepatnya mengambil cuti"

"Baik Tuan" Anko membalas ucapan Naruto, dan langsung menepis fikiran miring yang tadi sempat melintas difikirannya.

.

.

Sakura menelusuri tempat itu dengan senyum merekah, sudah dipastikan ia menyukai tempat itu. Sebuah taman diatap kantor. Ya, khas bangunan modern zaman sekarang yang menyediakan sebuah ruang terbuka hijau sebagai tempat karyawannya yang merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaan untuk melepas penat sejenak. Persis yang seperti saat ini ia rasakan.

Angin siang itu berhembus pelan, tanaman hijau menghiasi hampir seluruh tempat ditaman itu, beberapa tanaman merambat dipasang sedemikian rupa ke sebuah besi hingga berbentuk atap dan mampu melindungi bangku-bangku dibawahnya dari sinar terik matahari siang.

"Disini segar sekali" Sakura menarik nafas, mengisi paru-paru nya dengan udara segar.

Ia duduk disalah satu bangku, sambil mencoba merenggangkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' sesekali.

"Mau kubantu, patahkan?" Suara itu sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

Ia menoleh ke sisi bangku dibelakangnya. Bangku-bangku itu memiliki sandaran, dan diletakkan saling bertolak belakang. Tampak seseorang sedang berbaring disisi bangku lainnya dari tempat ia duduk.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura merapal nama pria tersebut. Ia tampak hanya menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru gelap tanpa dasi, dengan celana bahan hitam, dan jas hitamnya tersampir sebagai bantalan dikepalanya.

Shikamaru menjawab dengan gumaman, matanya terpejam.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kelihatannya?" Shikamaru menanggapi malas.

Ya, Sakura tahu ia menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. Shikamaru sedang berbaring, mungkin ia mencoba tidur, atau sudah tidur dari tadi? Tapi apa salahnya ia melakukan itu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan asisten direktur tersebut

Hening sesaat diantara mereka.

"Jangan bilang kau marah dengan ucapanku" Shikamaru kembali berucap, tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu dan mengabaikanku" Sakura memutar kembali tubuhnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan tidur?" Shikamaru kembali bersuara.

Kini Sakura menatap jengkel ke arahnya. Laki-laki ini punya bakat menyebalkan juga ternyata.

"Ck, kau tak jauh berbeda dengan bosmu. Menyebalkan" Sakura berkomentar, kembali wajah Naruto yang tadi pagi ia lihat muncul difikirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara handphone diantara mereka, Shikamaru mengeluarkan benda persegi itu dari saku celananya dan melihat sekilas nama peneleponnya.

"Ck, merepotkan" Ia mendecak sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Di taman. Taman mana lagi, kau fikir?"

"Cih, kau bisa langsung saja mengusirnya kan"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar itu. Namun ia berusaha tak mempedulikannya, dikeluarkannya ponsel pintar miliknya dan mulai memainkan benda itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak memberiku kusempatan untuk istirahat. Menyuruhku langsung masuk kantor saat aku baru saja sampai dari Konoha. Dan kini kau ingin aku menghadapi perempuan mengerikan itu"

Sakura mendengar Shikamaru mengomel, sembari mencoba merekam diotaknya apa yang sudah didengarnya.

"Merepotkan sekali!"

"Ya, ya baiklah. Aku kesana"

Shikamaru menutup panggilan tersebut. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, dan melirik perempuan dibalik bangkunya yang tampak sibuk dengan handphone berwarna rosegold miliknya.

"Kemana sahabat pirangmu?" Shikamaru kembali berucap.

Sakura mengerjap, sahabat pirang? Siapa yang Shikamaru maksud? Apakah Naruto? Kenapa bisa ia bilang, sahabat?

"Maksudku, sahabat pirang wanitamu" Shikamaru meralat kalimatnya, karena melihat kebingungan diwajah Sakura.

"Aa- Ino, maksudmu? Ia ada rapat dengan divisinya. Kenapa?" Sakura memandang Shikamaru penuh tanya, untuk apa ia menanyakan Ino? Dan apakah ia dan Ino terlihat begitu dekat dikantor ini hingga Shikamaru bisa tahu mereka bersahabat.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Aku duluan" Shikamaru melangkah menjauh.

Sakura memandang heran sosok yang berjalan menjauh. Apakah Ino dan Shikamaru memiliki hubungan khusus?

Namun fikirannya memilih lebih fokus pada apa yang ia dengar saat Shikamaru mengangkat teleponnya tadi. Itu pasti dari Naruto. Mengusir? Apa yang dimaksudnya, Shion? Apa Naruto sedang bersama Shion saat ini? Ah memikirkannya saja sudah sangat membuatnya kesal.

Sakura mencoba membuang segala fikirannya. Ia terlalu sering memikirkan Naruto sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya lelah sendiri, karena perempuan bernama Shion itu juga akan muncul disaat ia memikirkan Naruto.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak sendiri saat seperti ini_ , Sakura membatin.

Iapun beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan pergi. Ia akan coba keruangan Ino untuk mencari wanita itu, mungkin saja ia sudah selesai dan mereka bisa pergi makan siang bersama. Dan mungkin ia akan sekalian menanyakan kecurigaannya, bahwa..

..tunangan Ino adalah Shikamaru.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sudah berada didalam lift menuju lantai dasar, Sakura datang tepat disaat Ino selesai rapat dan mengeluh lapar. Ia menahan pertanyaannya tentang Shikamaru. Mungkin setelah mengisi perut ia akan mulai menginterogasi wanita itu persis seperti yang tadi malam ia lakukan pada Sakura.

Ino tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas mungilnya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, perempuan Yamanaka itu memoleskan ujung kuas lipstick matte ke bibirnya, dengan menggunakan pantulan didinding lift sebagai kaca. Hah, sahabatnya itu memang bisa berdandan dimana saja, demi memastikan penampilannya selalu-

-tunggu, berkaca di lift?

Sakura segera mendekat ke dinding lift, bersebalahan dengan Ino dan ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya disana.

"Kenapa? Kau mau juga?" Ino menyodorkan lip cream itu ke Sakura.

"Ino, seberapa sering kau memakai lisptick di lift?" Sakura menghiraukan Ino.

"Cukup sering, mengingat dinding lift ini rasanya seperti cermin. Kau bisa berkaca kan dari sini?" Ino membuat gerakan mengecup didepan dinding, merasa puas dengan hasil polesannya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Ino melangkah keluar, namun tidak dengan Sakura.

"Ayo Sak-"

"-Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan" Sakura memotong cepat dan langsung menekan tombol menutup pintu lift.

Melihat Ino akan protes, Sakura kembali berucap "Kau bisa mengajak Shikamaru!"

Pintu lift pun tertutup. Dengan tak sabar ia menekan tombol angka 12 berkali-kali. Walaupun ia tahu itu tak membuat lift naik lebih cepat.

Ia harus memastikan sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang membuat emosinya naik tiba-tiba.

.

.

Sakura sampai kelantai 12, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kedua orang yang tampak sedang berbicara. Mereka adalah Shion dan Shizune.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi? Aku sudah memberitahunya akan datang" Shion tampak memandang kesal ke Shizune.

"Ya Nona. Tuan Uzumaki ada urusan mendadak" Shizune membalas sopan.

"Kalau begitu, kemana dia?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tuan tidak bilang tujuannya" Shizune berucap tenang. Namun disetiap selesai dengan kalimatnya, mulut wanita itu terkatup, tanda menahan emosinya sendiri.

Lalu pintu ruangan Naruto terdengar terbuka.

"Sudah kubilang-" Shion terhenti saat melihat yang keluar dari ruangan Naruto, bukanlah sosok yang ia cari. Sosok itu menguap sekali sebelum akhirnya menatap dengan enggan wanita didepannya.

"Shikamaru? Dimana Naruto?" Shion berucap.

"Kurasa Shizune sudah mengatakannya padamu"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Naruto akan datang" Shion tampak memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dan ia sudah bilang padamu ia sibuk. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ingin bertemu?" Shikamaru menatap Shion sinis.

"Aku akan memeriksa ruangannya" Shion sudah akan maju meraih kenop namun ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kudengar ayahmu sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang di London" Shikamaru memandang Shion serius "Dan kurasa ia tidak akan senang jika ia sampai tahu kau sedang mencoba menggoda lelaki lain" Nadanya kini terdengar mengancam.

Shion tampak kaget mendengar itu. Tangannya perlahan menjauh dari kenop pintu. Ia menatap marah ke Shikamaru dan kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Shion lewat disebelah Sakura begitu saja, begitupun dengan Sakura yang tak bergeming. Jangankan menyapa, untuk menoleh melihat saja ia tak sudi.

Shizune dan Shikamaru menyadari kehadiran Sakura disana.

"Ah Sakura? Ada apa" Shizune berucap, rautnya tampak lebih cerah setelah Shion berlalu.

Sakura segera berjalan mendekat.

"-Aa tidak, Shizune. Tadinya aku mencari tuan Uzumaki. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak ada ditempat, aku kembali nanti saja" Sakura berbalik.

"Tunggu" Shikamaru berucap.

Sakura berhenti dan berbalik.

"Masuklah, dia didalam"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bukankah, tadi kau bilang dia tidak ada?"

"Ya, dia hanya menyuruhku mengatakan kalau dia tidak ada jika Shion mencarinya. Dia belum bilang padaku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama jika kau yang mencari" Shikamaru berucap.

Sakura terdiam.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru, aku istirahat siang dulu ya" Shizune menyela sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kebetulan aku juga harus pergi" Shikamaru beranjak pergi. "Oh ya, katakan padanya aku ada perlu" Shikamaru menyusul Shizune dan menghilang dibalik lift.

Sakura menatap ragu pintu didepannya,namun mengingat keperluan yang membuatnya datang kesini, ia segera membuka pintu. Ruangan itu tampak kosong, ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan semakin masuk kedalam.

"Shikamaru? Dia sudah pergi?" Suara Naruto terdengar, namun Sakura tak bisa melihat dimanapun sosoknya.

"Ini aku" Ucapnya kemudian.

Hening sesaat.

Naruto muncul dari balik mejanya, dengan perlahan. Melihat sosok didepannya, dengan cepat ia merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut dan memasang wajah tenang sebisanya.

"Kau sembunyi?" Sakura menatap heran ke Naruto.

"Tidak" Naruto menyahut cepat. "Hanya mengambil pena yang jatuh" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pena yang menyelip disaku atas jasnya.

Sakura masih memandangnya curiga.

"Kau keruanganku hanya untuk menanyakan itu, Haruno-san?" Naruto bersuara tenang.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, mengembalikan fokus tujuan utamanya. Namun ia merasa bingung harus mulai berkata apa dan bagaimana.

Sakura berdeham. "Kejadian tadi pagi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

Naruto tampak mengingat sesaat dan berucap. "Ya, bertanya apa?"

"Kau tahu aku membetulkan kancing kemeja ku didalam lift" Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Aku melakukannya berbalik tak menghadapmu. Dan baru saja aku menyadari ternyata dinding lift itu bisa memantulkan bayangan"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau tahu, apa yang kau lihat?" Alis Sakura bertaut.

Naruto terdiam, ingatannya berputar. "Hm, kau memakai bra berwarna pink?"

Mulut Sakura menganga lebar mendengar itu, rona merah dengan cepat menjalar diwajahnya.

"Oh ya, dan juga sepertinya kau naik cup ya" Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"K-kau!" Sakura menggeram marah.

Menyadari itu Naruto segera berucap. "Hei, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. A-aku juga tak tahu ternyata dinding lift itu berpantul" Naruto tampak terbata.

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura berucap marah kemudian berlari keluar.

"Aku minta maaf, Haruno-san, hei!"

Terlambat, pintu ruangannya kembali terbanting kuat.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, menyadari kini ia sudah membuat wanita itu semakin marah dan kesal padanya.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Terimakasih untuk segala review di Ch sebelumnya. Mungkin author tidak bisa update kilat untuk Ch selanjutnya, dikarenakan author akan cuti kantor dan berpisah sejenak dari laptop. Haha :D_

 _Silahkan tumpahkan pendapat dan ide dikolom review, sedikit banyak bisa mempengaruhi jalan cerita jika menurut author ide bisa dimasukkan kecerita. See You On Next Chapter – Saski Chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Restart**

 **(When She Call – Sequel)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya. Ia tak perlu terburu-buru hari ini, karena ia memang sengaja datang lebih pagi. Bahkan mungkin terlalu pagi, karena dilihatnya belum ada satupun orang diruangannya. Ia sampai ke mejanya dan menghempaskan diri ke kursi. Baru saja ia akan melepas tas dari bahunya, matanya menangkap sebuah gelas plastik bermerk _coffeshop_ terkenal tergeletak diatas meja.

 _Sisa kopi siapa ini?_ Sakura membatin.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh gelas kopi, ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan permukaan gelas yang masih hangat. Tak hanya itu, tampak sebuah kertas persegi kecil berwarna kuning tertempel disisi gelas. Sakura mengangkat gelas tersebut demi melihat lebih jelas.

"Maaf?" Sakura membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

Disudut bawah kertas tampak gambar karikatur asal-asalan wajah seorang lelaki, dengan rambut cepak sedikit jabrik, tiga garis dipipi, sedang melengkungkan bibir kebawah. Sepertinya ia tahu ini dari siapa.

"Kekanakan sekali" Sakura mencibir. Ia berniat mencopot kertas kuning tersebut namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar disaku blazernya, segera diraihnya ponsel pintarnya yang tersimpan disana.

Sakura mengamati nomor tidak dikenal yang muncul dilayar handphone, sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?

"Halo?"

 _"Selamat pagi"_ Suara baritone terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu, refleks membuat sesuatu didadanya berdegup cepat. Naruto meneleponnya, untuk pertama kali setelah 2 tahun belakangan ini. Bolehkah ia bersorak girang sekarang? Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia harus sampai bersorak?

Sakura berdeham kecil sebelum berucap. "Ada apa?"

 _"Kau menerima memo dariku?"_

"Dari mana kau dapat nomorku?" Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura balik bertanya.

 _"Tentu saja dari berkas lamaran yang kau ajukan"_ Sang lelaki menjawab tenang.

Sakura mendecih mendengarnya.

 _"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"_ Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, seolah mengabaikan decihan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, sungguh apa sekarang direkturnya sedang bercanda? Perasaan kesal tak terjelaskan kembali menghampirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kalau tidak ada yang penting ku tutup"

 _"Dengar, aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin"_

Sakura diam tak merespon, ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan potongan kejadian yang terlintas difikirannya saat Naruto menyebut 'kejadian kemarin'.

 _"Sungguh, aku tak berfikir kau akan marah seserius itu. Maaf ya"_ Suara Naruto terdengar lirih.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, menimbang-nimbang perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan. "Aku akan mencoba melupakan kejadian itu, dan mungkin akan memaafkan setelah aku lupa"

 _"Kurasa itu sebanding. Terima kasih"_

"Baiklah kututup se-"

 _"-Tunggu"_ Naruto menyela kalimatnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kuharap selera kopimu masih sama"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Diliriknya gelas kopi dihadapannya.

 _"Baiklah, selamat bekerja"_ Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Namun belum sempat ia berucap apapun, panggilannya sudah terputus.

Sakura memandang layar handphonenya, dilihatnya lagi nomor yang barusan masuk secara seksama. Menyadari ia sedang menatap deretan nomor tersebut, Sakura lalu dengan cepat menghapus daftar panggilan masuk.

Seketika ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang langsung hafal akan nomor itu diluar kemauannya. Salahkan otaknya yang punya kemampuan diatas rata-rata jika menyangkut tentang menghafal. Dengan gusar diletakkannya benda persegi tersebut diatas meja.

Kini ia mencabut kertas memo yang tertempel di gelas. Memperhatikan kembali gambar karikatur yang terukir disana.

"Gambarnya jelek sekali"

Sakura membuka penutup kecil diatas gelas plastik kopi, menyesap aroma yang keluar dari sana. Meniup pelan sebelum mulai meneguk pelan-pelan cairan itu dari dalam gelas. Rasa susu vanilla yang bercampur dengan espresso kental dan sirup karamel langsung memenuhi indra perasanya.

Ia melepas gelas kopi, sebuah senyum merekah diwajahnya.

"Enak sekali~"

Seketika ia merasa lebih baik, tanpa bisa memastikan dengan jelas karena hal yang mana. Karena kopi, memo, atau sebuah telepon. Ia sendiri tak bisa memutuskan.

"Caramel Macchiato. Dia masih ingat".

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Sakura kembali meneguk cairan didalam gelasnya. Saat ini ia bersama karyawan satu divisi nya sedang berada disebuah restoran tradisional. Sebuah ruangan vip sengaja disewa untuk acara makan malam bersama. Ini merupakan bentuk perayaan keberhasilan divisi mereka karena program yang mereka ajukan diterima oleh direktur saat rapat tadi siang.

Makanan utama telah habis dari beberapa jam yang lalu, kini diatas meja dipenuhi botol-botol sake dan beberapa kudapan ringan. Obrolan terdengar semakin jauh, dan Sakura sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali bergumam singkat mengiyakan. Sesungguhnya ia sudah cukup lelah, dan bosan. Ia menatap gelasnya yang kosong, ia berhenti menuangkan sake sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan mengharapkan semua segera berakhir agar ia bisa segera pulang dan berendam air hangat.

"Sepertinya mood direktur sedang baik ya hari ini, ia tak menanyai kita dengan kritis seperti sebelum-belumnya" Suara seorang perempuan yang Sakura ketahui bernama Matsuri terdengar.

Sakura kembali mengingat rapat siang tadi, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengikuti rapat divisi bersama Naruto. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkesima bagaimana penampilan Naruto saat tampil dilingkungan kerjanya. Pria itu serius, berwibawa, tegas, namun tetap berkharisma hingga membuat para wanita meleleh. Hampir membuat Sakura lupa bahwa dibalik itu semua, ia tahu. Sangat tahu ada sisi-sisi bertolak belakang dari yang ia tampilkan diumum.

"Iya, kau tahu aku memperhatikannya selama rapat tadi dan ia tampak begitu senang. Dia tampan sekali saat sedang tersenyum apalagi saat tertawa" Sahut perempuan lain bernama, Sara.

Mata Sakura mulai menyipit, jadi seluruh karyawan diperusahaan ini pun sepakat kalau direktur mereka ini –ehem tampan?

Ia kembali mengambil satu botol sake dan menuangkan kegelas, mengisinya hingga hampir tumpah dan menandaskannya hanya dalam sekali teguk.

Selama rapat tadi, beberapa kali –tanpa disengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan mata biru sang direktur. Mau tak mau mati-matian ia menjaga ekspresinya agar terlihat biasa.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa direktur bercerai" Satu orang yang lain yang Sakura ketahui bernama Shizuka berkomentar.

"Apakah istrinya benar-benar melihat ia berselingkuh?" Tenten mulai ikut-ikut.

Beberapa orang karyawan lelaki yang duduk diujung meja menatap sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Tak mempedulikan bahan rumpi para wanita.

"Aku pernah dengar, katanya direktur lebih dulu mencintai perempuan lain itu sebelum ia menikah dengan istrinya. Karena itulah ia tidak bisa melupakannya" Matsuri berkomentar.

Bisa Sakura rasakan telinganya memanas. Ah tidak, rasanya wajahnya bahkan kerongga-rongga tulangnya ikut memanas.

"Bagaimanapun dia kan sudah menikah, seharusnya dia melupakan perempuan itu. Lagian perempuan itu juga tidak tahu diri, ia pasti tahu kalau saat itu direktur adalah suami orang" Shizuka mencibir.

Mendengar itu, Sakura kembali menuangkan sake kegelas, dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

"Tapi mereka menikah karena perjodohan, jelas saja jadi lebih berat. Iya kan sakura?" Tenten menoleh ke Sakura.

"Ya kurasa begitu" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha tampak tak peduli.

"Dia anak baru, mana tahu apa-apa" Shizuka kembali berkomentar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, jengah. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika minuman digelasnya saat ini ia siram keperempuan bernama Shizuka tersebut.

"Ah, sudah sudah. Kurasa sudah cukup malam ini" Kurenai yang sedari tadi diam, bersuara.

"Apa kita akan lanjut ke _round two_?" Matsuri menatap kepala divisi nya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kurasa tidak malam ini anak-anak" Kurenai tersenyum simpul.

Terdengar keluh kecewa dari beberapa orang yang lain.

"Hei, kalian boleh melanjutkan acara sendiri jika mau. Aku memiliki suami dan anak, ingat?" Kurenai tertawa kecil.

Tak mununggu lama, Sakura segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan dengan cepat mencari pintu keluar. Ia butuh udara segar, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit karena sake. Belum lagi hatinya yang kembali berdenyut karena pembahasan tadi.

Ia tersenyum singkat sembari pamit ke Tenten dan beberapa orang lain dan mulai berjalan menuju halte. Ia duduk disebuah halte dan mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya sembari menunggu bus. Ditatapnya layar handphonenya dan tanpa ia sadari ia mulai menekan beberapa digit nomor.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda tak yakin. Ia menekan tombol _backspace_ , kemudian menekan digit nomor lagi. Begitu terus hingga berkali-kali. Sampai akhirnya ia meyakinkan diri dan menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau di layar. Didekatnya benda itu ketelinga.. dan tersambung!

Ia memejamkan matanya takut. Entah kenapa, kini ia berharap nada panggilan tersebut tak pernah berubah menjadi sebuah suara lelaki. Namun, harapannya melesat. Teleponnya diangkat, sontak membuat mata terpejamnya kembali terbuka kaget.

 _"Halo?"_ Suara Naruto terdengar dari seberang sana.

Lagi-lagi Sakura terdiam. Apa yang ia lakukan? Untuk apa ia menelepon lelaki itu?

 _"Halo, Sakura?"_ Sakura menelan ludah saat mendengar namanya terlafalkan oleh lelaki tersebut.

"Y-ya" Ia menemukan kembali suaranya.

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Kau dimana?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

 _"Diapartemen. Kenapa?"_

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya" Sakura menyahut cepat

 _"Kau dimana?"_ Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Tidak penting, sudah dulu ya" Sakura secepat kilat memutuskan panggilan. Menjauhkan handphone dari dirinya.

Ia terlonjak kaget saat teleponnya kembali berbunyi. Naruto meneleponnya balik. Dengan cepat ditolaknya panggilan tersebut dan langsung mematikan handphone. Nafasnya terengah karena rasa gugup yang ia rasakan, debar jantungnya terasa tak menentu.

 _Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan! Kenapa aku mulai mengubungi nya!_

Sakura menutup wajahnya, merasa malu dengan apa yang diperbuat. Cukup lama ia merutuk kebodohannya, hingga akhirnya suara sebuah klakon –yang terdengar cukup aneh untuk sebuah bus terdengar. Sakura menurukan kedua tangan dari wajahnya dan melihat sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam terparkir didepannya. Ia diam sesaat.

Pintu dari sebelah kemudi terbuka dan menampikan sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut pirang dengan sweter hitam keluar dan berjalan menghampirinya. Debar jantungnya yang tadi sempat mereda kembali menggila.

"Naruto?" Mata Sakura membulat, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto menatap Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kuantar pulang, ayo" Dia mengedikkan kepala kearah mobil.

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?"

Naruto menarik nafas "Aku tahu, divisimu pasti mengadakan pesta atau makan malam bersama atas keberhasilan program, dan aku langsung menelepon Kurenai setelah kau menelepon. Kebetulan gedung apartemenku berada tepat didepan halte ini. Ayo"

Sakura diam sejenak. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kurasa kau mulai mabuk ya? Kau lihat jam ditanganmu sekarang"

Sakura menautkan alis lalu beralih ke jam ditangannya. Ia baru menyadari betapa larutnya saat ini.

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau tahu bus sudah tidak beroperasi" Naruto berucap.

"Aku bisa singgah ke club dan bertemu pria lalu memintanya mengantarkanku pulang" Sakura membuang muka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melipat tangan didadanya.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya lelaki yang baru kau kenal, dari pada aku? Alasanmu tidak bisa diterima" Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya menuju mobil.

"Hei! Aku tidak mau" Sakura menarik lepas tangannya saat tiba didepan pintu mobil.

Naruto kembali menoleh. "Kau meneleponku, lalu mematikan seenaknya, sekarang saat aku datang kau menolakku?"

"A-aku memang meneleponmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak memintamu datang" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke club. Dan anggap aku adalah lelaki yang baru kau kenal dan minta aku untuk mengantarmu pulang" Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan melakukan gerakan dengan tangannya seolah mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

Sakura menatap tak percaya ke makhluk didepannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang "Baiklah. Antar aku pulang. Sekarang" Emerald nya menatap tajam safir didepannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Naruto hanya menatap puas dan segera beralih kekursi kemudi.

.

.

Tak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi didalam mobil. Naruto tampak fokus menyetir, sedangkan Sakura memilih memandang kesisi luar jendela mobil. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian aneh tersebut namun terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan. Beruntung sepertinya Naruto memahaminya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana pestanya tadi?"

"Membosankan" Sakura tak melepaskan pandangannya dari luar kaca.

"Begitu ya?"

Sakura cuma bergumam mengiyakan.

Hening sesaat. Sakura melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. Melihat sosok itu dari tampak sampingnya. Benarkah? Benarkah yang selama ini semua orang bilang, bahwa sosok itu teramat tampan. Sakura sepertinya tak bisa lagi menyangkalnya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" Naruto menoleh saat menyadari tatapan Sakura.

Mendengar itu,Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan wajahnya kembali. Semburat merah tipis muncul dipipinya.

"Haha, aku melihatnya"

Mau tak mau Sakura menoleh kembali.

"Melihat apa?"

"Wajahmu merona"

"Cih!"

Naruto kembali terkekeh. Sementara itu Sakura kembali sibuk memandang trotoar jalan dan berjanji takkan kembali menoleh melihat ke Naruto.

"Apa kau malu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku ngantuk! Menyetirmu payah. Tak bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

Dengan segera, Naruto menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam dan sedan itupun melaju dengan sangat cepat.

"Pelan-pelan, Baka!"

.

.

Sakura mengemas meja kerjanya, merapikan alat tulis kantor yang ia pakai, menyimpan lembar-lembar dokumen kelaci, dan mematikan komputernya. Sekilas diliriknya jam yang melingkar ditangannya -menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang miliknya kedalam tas, ia segera melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Ia sampai dilantai dasar, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Tepat di saat ia masuk kepintu putar menuju keluar, disebelahnya pintu putar yang mengarah kedalam terisi seorang perempuan yang sudah sangat ia tahu, Shion.

Sakura sampai diluar kantor, namun ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Untuk apa perempuan itu datang kekantor jam segini? Dengan cepat mata Sakura menelusuri sebuah parkiran VIP yang terletak tepat dihalaman depan kantor, dan perasaannya mencelos saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir disana. Naruto belum pulang!

Direkturnya itu pastilah sedang lembur, mengingat akhir-akhir ini kantor memang sedang banyak kerjaan. Apa Shion datang untuk menganggunya, lagi? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Darahnya terasa mendidih. Namun sebelum masuk, ia berfikir kembali. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau Shion datang karena memang Narutolah yang menyuruhnya datang?

Dan juga, kenapa ia harus peduli? Sakura menggelengkan kepala, sungguh ia dibuat bingung dengan perasaan dan fikirannya.

Persetan. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan begini. Sakura sudah teramat muak melihat drama mereka dalam diam. Sakura segera menuju pintu putar yang mengarah kedalam, membiarkan pintu itu menelan dirinya dan mendorong sampai ia berputar masuk kembali ke lantai utama kantor.

Sakura menuju keruangan yang dimaksud dengan tergesa-gesa. Sampai didepan ruangan Naruto, didapatinya pintu ruangan tersebut tidak tertutup rapat, ada cahaya yang berasal dari celah tipis dipintu itu. Benar dugaannya, masih ada orang didalamnya. Dengan berusaha mengatur emosinya, Sakura mendekat ke pintu itu. Samar-sama bisa ia dengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"-kau terus-terusan berkata kalau kau mencintai orang lain. tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah menunjukkan siapa orang itu" Suara Shion terdengar merajuk dibuat-buat.

"Itu sungguh bukan urusanmu, Shion" Suara Naruto menyahut.

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu menolakku atau orang yang kau maksud adalah mantan istrimu?"

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"Kau bisa mulai menerimaku, Naruto. Aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka hatimu" Suara Shion kembali terdengar.

Cukup. Kali ini dia sudah teramat muak. Dengan terburu-buru Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tasnya, dan melempar tasnya sembarang dibalik meja Shizune.

"Permisi" Sakura membuka pintu didepannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan pemandangan didepannya semakin membuat emosinya memuncak. Ia melihat Naruto yang duduk dikursi besarnya, sementara Shion duduk ditangan kursi tersebut dengan sebelah lengan yang merangkul bahu Naruto.

Melihat siapa yang datang, Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Shion hampir jatuh terjungkal.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disni?" Shion berucap duluan, ia memandang kesal ke Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku sedang bekerja disini, lembur lebih tepatnya" Sakura menjawab sinis, ia sudah membuang segala kesopanannya untuk wanita dihadapannya ini.

Belum sempat Shion membalas, Sakura kembali berucap "Maaf menginterupsimu, Tuan Uzumaki. Tapi ada laporan yang tidak kumengerti dan perlu konsultasi denganmu. Mengingat ini adalah laporan penting, dan atasan langsung ku baru saja pulang" Sakura menarik paksa senyumnya.

Melihat Sakura yang menatapnya tajam, membuat Naruto bingung. Apa maksudnya? Namun ia mencoba mengikuti alur Sakura.

"B-baiklah. Shion bisakah kau pulang? " Naruto menoleh ke Shion.

"Cih, kau lebih mementingkan bawahanmu?" Shion menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaannya di jam yang seharusnya ia sudah pulang hanya untuk menyelesaikan kepentingan kantor. Sedangkan kau, kau berada disini sama sekali tak membantu apapun untuk kantor" Naruto berucap dingin.

Shion tercengang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mendapat penolakan terang-terangan dari Naruto, namun kalimatnya tadi malah sudah seperti kecaman langsung.

"Sakura, kemarilah" Naruto menatap Sakura..

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia menatap Shion dengan dagu terangkat, mengisyaratkan eksistensinya yang diinginkan oleh sang direktur.

Shion tampak semakin kesal. "Aku pulang!" ia berjalan kepintu dan membanting keras pintu ruangan itu.

Naruto menghela napas saat mendengarnya, sementara Sakura kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa Sakura?" Naruto memandang wajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Sakura melempar mapnya kemeja tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sekalipun dari Naruto. Ia melangkah pasti hingga tiba didepan Naruto. Menatap safir dengan nyalang sembari kedua tangannya bergerak meraih kerah baju Naruto, menariknya kebawah hingga membuat wajah Naruto menunduk, berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Rona merah mulai menjalar diwajah Naruto.

"S-sakura? Kau kena-"

Dan belum selesai Naruto berucap, perempuan itu sudah membungkam dirinya dengan sebuah ciuman. Naruto melotot kaget menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Sakura melumat dalam bibirnya, membuat dirinya seketika kepayang. Dengan membuang rasa kagetnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sakura.

Ciuman itu berubah panas dengan cepat, terasa semakin menuntut dan semakin dalam. Mereka saling menyesap seolah tak ingin ada yang tersisa dari rongga mulut masing-masing. Hingga tanpa disadari Naruto mulai mendesak tubuh Sakura kedinding dibelakangnya. Menghimpit tubuh mungil wanita itu dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Sakura beralih keleher pria didepannya, menariknya semakin dekat. Begitupun dengan Naruto, kedua tangannya kini meremas pinggul Sakura. Dengan tak sabar diangkatnya tubuh perempuan itu hingga kini Sakura menggantung ditubuhnya. Tangan Naruto berpindah ke bokong sintal milik Sakura guna menahannya agar tak jatuh. Kedua kaki jenjang Sakura terangkat, melingkar erat dipinggul Naruto.

Menyadari kebutuhan akan oksigen, mereka melepaskan ciuman dengan terengah-engah. Dan tanpa menunggu apapun bibir Naruto turun keleher putih Sakura, memulai dengan mengecup pelan, lalu berubah menjadi menghisap dan menggigit penuh tuntut hingga menyisakan ruam kemerahan. Mata Sakura terpejam mendapat perlakuan itu, sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Naruto memajukan diri mendesak dirinya, membuat ia merasakan sesuatu milik Naruto dibawah sana yang menegang dan menggesek miliknya. Kembali lenguhan terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Sakura kembali menarik sisi kepala Naruto, mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan milik Naruto. Melumatnya dalam seakan tak ingin terlepas. Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur berulang-ulang, membuat keduanya saling mendesah disela-sela pagutan mereka. Ini terlalu gila.

Sakura kembali membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali demi berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang nyaris hilang. Mati-matian ia berusaha menekan seluruh hasratnya dan mulai mendorong tubuh Naruto. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa nikmat yang menderanya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria didepannya.

Menyadari perlakuan penolakan tiba-tiba dari Sakura, Naruto melonggarkan dekapan mereka. Ia melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga menyisakan saliva disudut bibir masing-masing dan menatap dalam ke Sakura. Sakura kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mulai menurunkan kakinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto melepaskan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto yang merah padam sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Seluruh tubuhnya panas, begitupun tubuh Naruto yang menguar hal yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Suara Naruto terdengar parau. Matanya tampak berkilat. Rasanya ia ingin menyesali saat Sakura melepaskannya tepat disaat ia sudah sangat hanyut akan tubuh perempuan itu.

Setelah dirasakan dirinya mereda, Sakura berucap. "Kau. Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah bertingkah untuk tak mengenalku lagi" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengikuti maumu" Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ikuti mauku yang ini. Berhenti bertingkah konyol dan berhenti dekat dengan perempuan manapun" Sakura berucap lantang.

Naruto terdiam menatap perempuan didepanya, mencoba mencerna maksud wanita didepannya. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ini berarti.. Sakura sudah kembali seperti dulu? Apakah Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya?

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Sakura dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu, Sakura" Naruto yang seakan baru tersadar, segera menyusul keluar dan mencoba mengejar perempuan itu.

Menyadari Naruto yang mengikutinya, Sakura berbalik tepat ketika sudah berada didepan pintu lift.

"Aku butuh sendiri dulu, Naruto. Mengerti, dan ikuti saja mauku" Sakura kembali menatapnya tajam.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, tak tahu apa yang sepantasnya ia ucapkan. "Baiklah, Kurasa"

Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya dan segera masuk setelah pintu lift terbuka.

Pintu lift mulai mentutup, namun mata Naruto tak beralih sedikitpun dari sosok dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" Naruto berucap tepat saat pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Segala review yang masuk bikin author nyempetin update disela-sela kerjaan segunung yang menanti setelah cuti. Huhu :')_

 _Mungkin Ch ini juga mulai menjawab kenapa Rate di fic ini M x) Well, don't forget to review, see you on next chapter guys! – Saski Chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Restart**

 **(When She Call – Sequel)**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bekerja disini, Sakura"

"A-apa?" Sakura menganga kaget mendengar perkataan wanita didepannya. Ingatan dua hari yang lalu diruangan Naruto langsung berputar kembali. Ditambah besoknya setelah kejadian itu ia sengaja tidak masuk kerja, juga mengabaikan beberapa kali telepon dari Naruto. Apa.. karena hal itu, kini ia kehilangan pekerjaannya?

"Maksudku, ini adalah hari terakhirmu berkerja diruangan ini" Kurenai, wanita yang merupakan lawan bicaranya sedari tadi terkekeh kecil. "Ekspresi kagetmu tadi lucu sekali"

Mengabaikan tawa atasannya, wajah Sakura kini tampak bingung.

"Maaf, nona. Tapi aku tidak mengerti"

"Direktur memintaku untuk melepaskanmu dari divisi ini, karena ia menginginkanmu menjadi sekretarisnya"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura tak kunjung menghilang.

"M-maaf nona Kurenai, bisa anda ulangi?" Sakura menatap tak percaya sosok didepannya.

"Iya, Sakura. Sekarang kau adalah sekretaris direktur" Kurenai tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Shizune?"

"Saat ini ia menjadi sekretaris kepala bagian karyawan, Iruka. Karena sekretarisnya yang lama, Anko sedang cuti melahirkan"

Sakura mengatup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga. Pagi ini ia datang, siap untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Mencoba melupakan hal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Sampai didengarnya telepon dimejanya berbunyi karena Kurenai memanggilnya.

Sudah satu bulan ia bekerja dibawah pengawasan Kurenai, dan Sakura akui Kurenai adalah sosok atasan yang menyenangkan dan hangat. Kini ia harus meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pindah keruangan dilantai 12. Sedikit berat untuknya, namun entah kenapa juga ada debar menyenangkan yang ia rasa.

"Sakura?" Suara Kurenai menyadarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah ya, nona?"

"Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan begitu nona, kurasa aku hanya terlalu kaget" Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Direktur pasti melihat kinerjamu, beberapa kali ia meneleponku untuk menanyakanmu. Kurasa ia ingin memberi kesempatan lebih untukmu"

"Begitu ya"

"Atau bisa jadi dia juga melihat hal yang lain" Kurenai memandang menggoda ke Sakura.

Ditatap seperti itu Sakura hanya tersenyum meringis.

"Kau tak perlu merasa tak enak Sakura, kita semua adalah orang dewasa disini. Apalagi kau dan direktur sama-sama _single_ , bukan?"

"Haha, aku sama sekali tak mengerti nona" Sakura tertawa canggung. "Bagaimanapun, terima kasih selama ini sudah banyak membimbingku, nona" Sakura mengulas senyumnya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Kau juga sudah banyak membantu di divisi ini. Sukses diruang baru mu ya" Kurenai tersenyum hangat.

.

.

Sakura menunggu dengan gugup dimeja ruangannya saat ini. Sembari mengingat-ingat semua hal yang sudah diberitahu dan diajarkan oleh Shizune semalam.

Perasaan tak nyaman mulai terasa saat ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu diruangan Naruto. Namun ia mencoba menepisnya, ia harus profesional, bukan?

Tak berapa lama, terdengar bunyi lift terbuka. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menunggu dengan was-was sok yang sebentar lagi akan lewat didepannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan" Sakura membungkuk saat Naruto lewat.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, "Pagi, Sakura" Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa anda sudah sarapan?" Sakura bertanya kikuk. Mau bagaimana lagi, Shizune yang memberitahunya ini adalah salah satu tugasnya sekarang.

"Ah, aku belum sarapan"

"Anda mau sarapan apa? Saya akan menghubungi CS untuk membelikan"

"Hm, aku bisa sarapan apa saja.. asal denganmu"

Sakura terdiam, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ayolah Sakura, kau bilang berhenti bertingkah untuk tak mengenalmu. Sarapan bersama adalah hal yang biasa dulu kita lakukan kan?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat, berusaha mengabaikan fikiran-fikiran yang terus bersuara didalam otaknya. Sepertinya ia memang sudah harus benar-benar mengakhiri drama yang ia ciptakan sebulan terakhir ini. Sebuah tarikan nafas dalam ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya berucap.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan segala formalitas ini. Bawa aku ke restoran pancake yang enak" Sakura meraih tasnya dan segera keluar dari balik mejanya. Ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tercengang tak percaya.

"Ayo" Sakura yang sudah berada didalam lift menekan tombol _Hold_ sembari melirik atasannya yang masih terdiam ditempatnya sedari tadi.

Dan dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah, Naruto meluncur cepat kedalam lift.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu memindahkanku?" Sakura menatap sosok didepannya.

"Hmm.. Kau sudah tahu, Shizune menggantikan Anko sebagai sekretaris Iruka"

"Hanya itu?" Sakura memicingkan matanya.

Naruto tak menjawab, memilih menyuapkan potongan pancake kemulutnya. Restoran itu tampak lengang, mengingat jam masuk kantor sebenarnya sudah lewat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hanya itu, Naruto?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

Naruto melepaskan fokusnya dari piring pencake dan beralih menatap sosok perempuan yang kini tampak sedang menautkan alisnya. "Agar aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari, mungkin?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik tubuhnya agar bisa bersandar disofa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca disisi kirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Baiklah" Sakura membuka suara, membuat Naruto kembali melihatnya "Tapi untuk kau tahu, aku mungkin tak sehandal Shizune"

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sepertinya aku lebih mempercayai dirimu, daripada kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri"

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menyeduh teh nya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu lusa akan ada pesta ulang tahun kantor?" Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari seminggu yang lalu. Ino, kau tahu, tunangan Shikamaru. Memaksaku berkeliling mencari gaun yang pas untuknya. Tepat disaat kakiku sudah lecet ia baru menemukan gaun yang pas untuknya" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu gaun untukmu?"

"He? Tidak ada. Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Menurutmu, kau bisa memilih untuk tidak datang-?"

Sakura menatap Naruto, siap untuk mengeluarkan kalimat pembelaan diri.

"-Nona Sekretaris?" Naruto menyambung kalimatnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Kurasa kita masih punya waktu untuk berkeliling, ayo. Kuharap kau tidak membuat kakiku lecet" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya dan beranjak keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Sakura merutuk pelan dirinya sendiri yang kini tidak ada pilihan selain ikut dengan lelaki pirang tersebut.

.

.

Kini Sakura berada didepan sebuah ballroom dengan pintu besar berukiran emas. Namikaze corp mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kantor disebuah ballroom hotel termewah di Suna. Sakura memandang takjub segala interior didalam ballroom yang bernuansa Eropa tersebut.

"May i?" Suara lelaki disebelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto sedang menawarkan sebelah lengannya yag kosong kewanita musim semi tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengamitkan lengannya pada Naruto dan dengan perlahan mereka mulai memasuki ballroom.

Sakura memakai sebuah gaun sutra panjang tanpa lengan berwarna marun dengan belahan disisi kiri yang mencapai paha atasnya. Setiap kali ia mengambil langkah, kaki jenjang mulusnya yang berbalut high heels hitam akan terekspos keluar melalui belahan tinggi tersebut. Rambut pink nya digelung sederhana hingga menyisakan beberapa helai rambut disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Berpadu dengan sosok lelaki jangkung disisinya, Naruto yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna marun lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam.

Keduanya melangkah masuk dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Membuat seluruh pasang mata didalam ruangan itu memusatkan perhatian ke mereka. Binar kagum hingga tatapan iri bisa Sakura rasakan dari berbagai arah.

Sesekali Naruto membalas sapa yang ditujukan kepadanya, begitupun dengan Sakura yang ikut tersenyum canggung disebelahnya. Mereka melangkah semakin dalam sampai akhirnya mata Sakura menangkap rambut pirang panjang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Naruto, aku mau ketempat Ino" Sakura berbisik pelan.

"Kau bisa ketempat Ino terlebih dahulu. Aku harus menemui seseorang" Naruto berucap.

Sakura mengangguk, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan lengannya dari Naruto. Sosok itu tersenyum kecil dan mulai berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak enak memenuhi hatinya. Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Namikaze corp. Sudah pasti, orang itu akan hadir. Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan orang itu?

"Hei, apa kau sebegitu sedihnya ditinggal pangeranmu?" Suara Ino terdengar, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya terlihat cantik malam ini. Ino menggunakan gaun pendek berwarna ungu dengan model _helter neck_ , yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Rambut pirangnya di biarkan terurai penuh. Shikamaru disebelahnya memakasi setelan jas hitam dengan dasi ungu.

"Ah kalian memang serasi sekali" Sakura menatap kedua sosok didepannya.

"Dia yang memaksaku memakai ini" Shikamaru melirik dasinya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh, Shika diamlah" Ino mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sakura. "Sakura! Apa kau tak mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar apa Ino?"

"Kau tahu, seluruh hati perempuan lajang diruangan ini baru saja patah karena melihat direktur menggandeng seorang wanita keacara ini. Dan wanita itu kau, sang sekretaris baru" Ino menyenggolnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu terkekeh. "Sungguh berlebihan"

"Tapi sepertinya kau datang bukan cuma sebagai sekretaris. Hm, lebih seperti pasangan?" Ino memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura.

"Apa kalian mau ditinggal berdua saja?" Shikamaru bertanya, ia menguap bosan.

Ino mengalihkan tatapannya ke Shikamaru. "Tentu saja tidak, Shika. Aku tidak akan bergosip disini, tenang saja. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin sekali"

Shikamaru berceletuk pelan "Merepotkan. Kuambilkan minum untuk kalian, tunggu disini"

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah pasangan didepannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Dengan pelan ia menoleh dan menatap kaget sosok yang baru saja menyentuh dirinya.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Sakura"

Sesaat Sakura kehilangan suaranya, namun segera ditepisnya segala keterkejutannya.

"Senang melihatmu juga, Bibi Kushina" Sakura tersenyum samar.

.

.

 ** _(flashback)_**

Sakura segera berlari setelah bus yang membawanya berhenti dihalte. Ia menggeram didalam hati, sungguh ia akan membunuh pemuda itu. Ia sampai ketempat yang dituju dengan nafas tersengal, membuka pintu pagar rumah secara tak sabar dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Ditekannya bel yang berasa disisi pintu berkali-kali berharap hal itu akan terdengar bising. Selang berapa saat pintu rumah terbuka, ia sudah siap akan memaki sosok dibalik pintu. Namun sbelum sepatah katapun keluar, ia terkaget melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Bibi kushina?"

"Sakura? Kenapa seperti habis dikejar hantu?" Kushina memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak cukup berantakan.

"A-ano, itu" Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo masuk dulu" Kushina membuka lebar pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Terima kasih bibi" Sakura mengekor Kushina hingga tiba didapur. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi, sementara Kushina mengeluarkan sekotak jus orange dan mengambil gelas kaca di rak.

"Bibi kapan sampai?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tadi malam, Sakura. Ini minum dulu" Kushina menyodorkan segelas jus.

"Iya bi, terima kasih" Sakura menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Cairan dingin itu melegakan tenggorokannya yang memang terasa kering.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

"Paman baru saja pergi, ingin melihat keadaan kantor disini" Kushina menjawab seolah menyadari maksud Sakura. Kini ia mengambil tempat duduk didepan Sakura.

Sakura ber-oh singkat. Sakura tahu, ayah Naruto adalah seorang pengusaha. Setelah kakek Naruto meninggal, ayahnya yang mengurus perusahaan di Konoha harus pindah ke Kirigakure demi menjalankan perusahaan pusat disana. Hingga akhirnya Naruto harus tingggal sendiri di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Sesekali Minato dan Kushina akan pulang ke Konoha untuk melihat keadaan rumah dan anaknya.

"Sakura?" Suara Kushina membuat pecah lamunan Sakura.

"Iya bi?"

"Ada yang ingin bibi tanyakan"

"Iya, tanyakan saja bi" Sakura memandang sosok didepannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Kushina bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Mendengar hal itu dengan cepat rona merah menjalar diwajah Sakura. Ia dan Naruto sudah bersama selama 3 tahun sejak masuk kuliah. Mereka akrab dengan cepat, ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama lelaki itu. Mesti belum pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap, namun melihat keduanya kerap menolak pernyataan cinta dari orang lain dan memilih untuk tak memiliki hubungan serius dengan siapapun, sepertinya mengindikasikan bahwa mereka sibuk menjaga perasaan satu sama lain.

"Kami sahabat baik, bi" Sakura menjawab setelah menimbang-nimbang didalam hatinya.

"Tapi sepertinya Naruto menyukaimu, ya?" Raut Kushina berubah redup. Melihat itu, tiba-tiba saja perasaan Sakura mencelos.

"Bibi kenapa?" Sakura bertanya pelan.

"Sakura, sebenarnya maksud kedatangan bibi dan paman kali ini, karena malam ini kami akan makan malam dengan salah satu kolega dekat kami. Kami akan menjodohkan Naruto dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga"

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas. Sakit.

"Kami sudah merencakan ini sejak lama. Terlebih keluarga Hyuuga sangat baik dan kami sudah saling kenal sejak lama" Kushina menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, mati-matian memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Bibi sudah memimpikan ini sejak dulu, melihat Naruto dan Hinata menikah"

Kini Sakura mengigigit bibir dalamnya demi menahan air matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

Sungguh, jika mengikuti hatinya ia ingin pergi dari rumah itu berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Namun tak mungkin, saat ini ia harus melawan hatinya sendiri.

"Y-ya kurasa itu adalah hal yang bagus bi. Itu adalah impianmu, dan pasti bibi mau yang terbaik untuk Naruto kan"

"Kau adalah gadis yang pintar, Sakura. Bibi tahu itu" Kushina tersenyum kecil.

Sakura menarik paksa senyumnya.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantu bibi?"

"Membantu bagaimana, bi?" Sakura menatap heran Kushina.

"Bikin Naruto untuk tidak dekat apalagi berpacaran dengan siapapun ya. Bibi tahu, Naruto sangat mendengarkanmu"

Sakura merasa semakin terpojok. Meski Sakura kerap memarahi bahkan hingga memaki, entah kenapa Naruto memang selalu mendengarkan dan mematuhi dirinya.

"Begitu ya? Kucoba yang kubisa ya bi"

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau juga seharusnya secepatnya memiliki kekasih" Kushina memandang menggoda ke Sakura.

"Hehe iya bi, tak usah khawatir tentang itu" Sakura memaksa sebuah tawa "Bi, bolehkah aku kekamar Naruto sekarang?"

"Oh ya bibi sampai lupa, pasti Naruto telat ikut mata kuliah ya?

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bocah itu! Langsung naik saja ya, Sakura"

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi lalu kemudian mulai menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Naruto. Dilihatnya tempat tidur ditengah ruangan itu kosong. Sakura melirik pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, sepertinya Naruto sedang mandi.

Tubuhnya terasa lelah, semangatnya seperti sirna. Ia melangkah gontai menuju tempat tidur Naruto dan menjatuhkan diri disana. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto, semua omongan Kushina tadi terasa seperti duri untuknya.

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Naruto keluar menggunakan kaos dan celana boxer, ia tahu gadis besurai merah muda pasti sudah ada di kamarnya.

"Sakura? Maaf aku kesiangan. Aku kelelahan karena menjemput ayah dan ibu dari bandara semalam" Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan takut-takut, biasanya jika hal seperti ini terjadi dia pasti sudah kena hajar perempuan itu.

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari sang gadis, dilihatnya Sakura yang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata ditempat tidurnya.

"Sakura? Kau tidur?"

Yang ditanya sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Sakura, jam berapa mata kuliah berikutnya?

Naruto semakin mendekat hingga kini ia bisa mengamati wajah Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya. Desir hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya saat melihat wajah dengan ukiran sempurna tersebut. Hingga tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata milik sang gadis terbuka, menampakkan iris hijau berkilaunya. Naruto terlonjak mundur.

"K-ku kira kau tertidur, gomen Sakura" Naruto segera mengambil jarak aman, takut jika tiba-tiba pukulan maut perempuan itu bersarang ditubuhnya.

Sakura tak merespon, matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Sepertinya hari ini Sakura terlalu lelah untuk memukulnya.

"Naruto" Sakura memanggil sang pemuda.

Naruto kembali mendekat "Kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menepuk sisi tempat tidur disebelahnya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Naruto segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk disisi kanan Sakura, menatap sang perempuan yang fokusnya masih belum berubah.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?"

Sakura kembali menepuk sisi disebelahnya, memaksa Naruto untuk ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Naruto menatap heran namun mengikuti apa yang Sakura pinta. Kini ia ikut memandang langit-langit seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Ia penasaran kenapa Sakura seperti ini, namun ia menunggu hingga Sakura yang mengatakannya sendiri.

"Naruto.." Sakura membuka suaranya, setelah hening cukup lama.

"Hm?"

"Tadi malam Sasori menyatakan perasaannya padaku"

Naruto menoleh cepat memandang Sakura yang masih setia menghadap ke atas.

"Lalu? Kau menolaknya kan?"

"Belum kujawab. Dan sepertinya aku ingin menerimanya"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin menerimanya? Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" Alis Naruto bertaut, ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku memperhatikannya sesekali, ia adalah senior populer dikampus" Sakura menoleh ke Naruto.

"Hanya karena itu?" Kerutan memenuhi dahi Naruto.

"Aku ingin memulai sebuah hubungan, Naruto. Dan kurasa Sasori adalah orang yang tepat. Ia senior, dia bisa membantuku saat tugas akhirku nanti"

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Sakura"

"Iya, tapi aku bisa belajar menyukainya"

"Omong kosong apa itu?" Naruto bangkit dari posisinya, ia berdiri disisi tempat tidur dan menatap tak percaya sang gadis.

"Aku ingin mencoba, Naruto. Dan kau tak bisa menghentikan aku" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya.

Naruto terdiam, sungguh ia tak habis pikir dengan gadis didepannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa mulai berpacaran dengan gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku" Naruto membuang muka.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tak mau melihat kau bersama perempuan manapun"

"Kenapa? Lalu, bagaimana dengamu sendiri? Kau bisa bersama lelaki lain?" Naruto menatap tak suka Sakura yang kini sudah ikut berdiri didepannya.

"Iya, tapi tidak denganmu"

"Ini sungguh tak adil, kenapa kau bisa tapi aku tidak?"

"Coba saja jika kau mau tahu. Berpacaran dengan perempuan lain, maka aku tidak akan mengenalmu lagi"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya sosok didepannya.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau begitu egois?" Nadanya memelan.

"Ya, aku bisa" Sakura menatap yakin ke safir milik Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam, memandang begitu heran ke Sakura. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasukinya, pikirnya.

"Baiklah" Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu, ia takkan menang.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat respon Naruto.

"K-Kau mau menerimanya?" Kini keraguan memenuhi kalimatnya.

"Apapun, asal aku bisa tetap dekat denganmu" Pemuda itu menatapnya.

Sakura terperangah. Entah apa, kini ia merasa menyesali semua kalimatnya. Namun ia tak bisa lagi menarik itu semua. Sakura berjalan mendekat, menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Kesedihan menyakitkan memenuhi hatinya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya meraih tubuh Naruto, memeluknya. Sesungguhnya dadanya terasa sesak dan nyeri. Sekali lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, guna menahan air mata. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan ini? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa yang akan terjadi, nanti?

Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh dari sang emerald.

 _Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

 ** _(end of flashback)_**

* * *

 **Tbc**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di Ch sebelumnya._

 _Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya :( Mulai sekarang, author nggak bisa update kilat lagi karena diserang kerjaan kantor dan morning sickness. Huhu x)_

 _See You On Next Chapter – Saski Chan_


End file.
